Beyond Imagining
by Christopher Rosette
Summary: Sakura has a sister, that she didn't even know she had, her name... it's what Sakura would never expect. Her sister falls for Syaoran, and would do almost anything to get him. Full summary inside.


Summary: Sakura has a sister, that she didn't even know she had, her name... it's what Sakura would never expect. Her sister falls for Syaoran, and would do almost _anything_ to get him. On the other hand, with Tomoyo.. She falls in love with the most oddest match for her, but does she care? No. She finally realized that her beloved was Eriol. -- Yet it is so unknown, the last card is revealed. SxS ExT. 

Beyond Imagining

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, His and Her Circumstances, or Silent Hill (3).

Prologue

_Is there a such thing as love? _

If there is, why does it always go after me?

Even if there was, I'd be it's target.

No.

It'd be impossible..

But it isn't.

It is possible.

Loves comes and goes..

You care for the person...

But the person leaves you...

Your heart shatters in to pieces...

And yet..

You're the one with the heart at the end... but it's still in pieces..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura jogged home, in a hurry to watch one of her favorite shows; _His and Her Circumstances_.

It was early in the morning, and pretty chilly. Every time she exhaled, white puff clouds would flutter around.

Currently, Syaoran was away on a trip. He was examining the nearby ruins, and Sakura missed him very much. He had been gone for nearly six months.

Sakura turned a corner, and ran in to a girl. She toppled over the ground, the girl almost fell back, but, maintained her balance.

"Oh, sorry!" cried Sakura.

The girl offered her hand to Sakura. "It's okay, really."

Sakura grabbed her hand, then patted the sides of her skirt.

"Might I ask who you are?" questioned the girl.

"Hoe? My name is Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto."

The girl gasped, but then returned to her previous, blank-serious like, expression. "Ah, my name is Yozakura Kinomoto. I'm looking for the Kinomoto Residence, do you know where it is?"

"Of course. I'll lead you there." Sakura began walking, with Yozakura following close behind.

Once they got there, Sakura checked her mailbox. Inside was a news paper, mainly about _Silent Hill_.

"Come on, let's go inside. It's kind of chilly out here," Sakura said, rolling the news paper for the fun of it.

Yozakura nodded. She followed behind Sakura.

Once they got inside, they kicked off their shoes and slipped on a pair of slippers. Sakura walked in to the kitchen and sat at the dining table. Yozakura sat beside her, then glanced at the oven clock. 7:08.

_Must've gotten up early.. Wonder why.._ thought Yozakura. "Hey, Sakura-chan. Why'd you wake up so early?" She looked to Sakura.

"I dunno... I just have a feeling that Syaoran is going to come by early. I also needed some fresh air, so I went out jogging." Sakura began unrolling the news paper.

There were cookies on the dining table and a bowl filled with many different kinds of fruits. "Go ahead and have a snack, Yozakura-chan," Sakura offered.

"Oh, I see. So, tell me about yourself." She grabbed one of the cookies, that Sakura offered.

"Well, I'm fifteen. I use to collect Clow Cards, until there were no more. Not much really to say... How about you?"

Yozakura finished chewing on a chunk of chocolate. "I'm fifteen too. And I got separated from my family, when I was two."

"Not to be rude, but what happened?" Sakura grabbed a chocolate chip cookie.

"When I was two, my family and I went to a park. There was a mob of people, and I got lost. This lady came up to me, and carried me away. She thought that I was all alone, without a family.. without a home. But, I had all of those.

"Once I turned fifteen, I decided to look for my _real_ family. That was months ago... And then, I end up here. With my--"

"Sakura! Did you buy any snacks!" interrupted Kero.

"Kero-chan! Can you wait!" cried Sakura.

"No..." Kero crossed his small arms.

"Well, then.. I didn't bring any snacks home."

"What!"

"Kero-chan! Freeze!" Sakura casted the FREEZE card on Kero, and he froze. "Sorry about that. Please continue, Yozakura-chan."

"Okay.. Well, you are my sister."

"Really? I thought you were a cousin of mine..."

Kero unfroze, and started yapping about wanting snacks.

"Kero-chan! Quiet down! You can eat these cookies," Sakura yelled.

Kero hovered past Sakura, and sat down by the basket of cookies.

Yozakura and Kero started talking to each other. Sakura ignored them, and began reading the news paper.

**_A/N: As you can tell Sakura is older, and Kero still has a greedy appitite._**


End file.
